


Worm au side stories

by Swagphia



Series: Worm Multiverse [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M, W O R M, Worm AU, Worms, worm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: A bunch of stories in the worm au universe
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Worm Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824427
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Mayura

Mayura’s POV

Hawkmoth is a dumb fool. I have no care for him. I am too worm to care. I had figured out I was worm when I first used my miraculous. The pain jolted my memories. I am now sure that I am worm.

I help Hawkmoth or should I say Gabriel because he’s my boss. I don’t want to get fired. I am too worm find a new job.

When I was outed as Mayura after my stupid boss died, I went to jail. Then prison. I thrived in prison. It is similar to when I was worm. Dark, calming darkness. 

I love it here. I also love that I get to spend the rest of my days here.

I am happy.

I am content.

I am worm


	2. Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka finds out she was a worm.

Juleka was on a double date with Rose, Nathaniel, and Marc when it happened. The topic of animals got brought up and Nathaniel mentioned worms.

Worms. Whenever Juleka saw a worm she felt a sense of familiarity. She never knew why. Until today.

When they brought up worms, it was like something else’s life flashed before her eyes. A worm’s life. That was when she realized.

She was a worm. 

That’s… weird, but it’s not THAT out there. Magical monsters regularly attacked Paris, so being a worm isn’t THAT far-fetched. 

“Huh. That’s new. Guess I’m a worm” Juleka shrugged before continuing to eat her meal. Everyone stared at her a little before Nathaniel and Marc’s eyes lit up.

“You too?!” Marc asked excitedly.

“We can have enough members now!” Nathaniel exclaimed, writing something down.

“Members?” Rose asked confused.

“For worm club! Juleka will you join?” Marc asked, invading her personal space a little.

“Uh sure.” She responded, “What is it?”

“It’s a club where we talk about how we used to be worms!” Nathaniel continued, texting someone, “We’ve gotta tell Marinette.” He muttered.

They explained their situation to Rose, the further they got though, the more understanding she became. 

“I was a worm,” Rose whispered quietly. 

They all looked at each other before an understanding came over them all. They all used to be worms and that’s ok.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first meeting at worm club was a little nerve wracking, but it ended up very chill as they told worm stories. Juleka walked home with a little extra pep in her step that day.


	3. Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya goes to her first meeting at worm club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote something after like two weeks!... I wish it wasn't w o r m.

_ It was a crisp spring morning when I was approached with an offer. _

_ “Hey, wanna join worm club?” A familiar voice whispered from behind me in a creepy manner. _

“Wha! HEY!” I look over to see Marinette staring at me, offended, “Alya!”

“What, girl, you told us to tell everyone how we joined worm club, this was my experience.” I respond, pouting a little. Apparently, this is how they welcome new members, by making them tell why they joined worm club.

I could hear Nathaniel groan, “You were supposed to recount how you got your memories back which, by the way”, he turns to glare at Marinette, “You never told us!” He says accusingly. 

“O-OH! I j-just hit my head!” Marinette said frantically, waving her arms in front of her face. 

Marc and Juleka sighed, making it clear that they’d had this conversation before.

“Yes, but HOW?” Nathaniel pressed.

“I-I tripped?” Marinette said meekly though it sounded more like a question. It’s obvious she’s lying and the rest of the club members squint at her suspiciously before giving up.

The club members move on and start looking at me expectantly.

“Oh! Right! So basically I saw a pigeon and it pooped on me!” I say as cheerfully as possible.

Everyone else in the room looks at me weirdly. I rush to defend myself.

“A pigeon ate me back when I was a worm! It brought back some bad memories…” I shiver a little, caught up in remembering the agony of being eaten.

The club looks at me sympathetically. Only Juleka REALLY understood me though. She is the only one who died in a painful way. Marc and Marinette died of natural causes and Nathaniel was too caught up in his grief to feel his hunger pains. Juleka however, was tortured by a bunch of kids before she was killed. I know it’s hard on her and she flinches a little whenever she sees a small child, but I felt a little comfort knowing someone else shares my suffering. Even if that may make me a bad person.

As the club meeting ends, I can’t help but feel happy that I can share my pain and, maybe I’ll get over it one day. After all, humans live much longer than worms.


	4. More worm club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worm club has another meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Max is a bit OOC, once he gets used to being a worm, I'll make him more like he is in the show :)

“A day that I will always remember was the day that I died. It had been a hot summer’s day- I think. It’s hard to tell this sort of stuff when you’re a worm since you always stay underground. Well almost always. It was raining, I had to get up, fast, if I didn’t want to drown. I could feel the relief wash over me as the rain slowly fizzled out. The relief quickly faded away as I realized that I had no idea where my burrow was. I couldn’t get underground. I was stuck. I lay in the hot beating sun, for what felt like an eternity until the last of my life left me.” Max finished his story with a sad sigh.

“Dude! Dried up club! Hell yeah!” Nino suddenly exclaimed.

Nino had been introduced to the worm club a week ago, his girlfriend, Alya had dragged him there when she learned that he used to be a worm. 

“You-You’re just ok with your death?” Max asked, looking confused for once.

“Well, I mean, dude it happened forever ago, plus these bros helped me work through it. This club is super awesome!” Nino explained.

Max was at a loss for words, but soon everyone started sharing their experiences with him and he understood. It’s strangely comforting, sharing the same or similar trauma with others. When he found out that he used to be a worm, he felt out of place. An animal among humans. Now, he feels like he found somewhere he belongs, somewhere where he is safe.

Marc and Nathaniel looked on at their boisterous worm friends with a satisfied smile, happy that they could all be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man after like 3 weeks of not writing, I just cranked out 2 chapters (of different stories) in two days, sure it's only like 700 words, but I'm still proud.


	5. Sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time but I'm back to my shitposting.

“Oh, yeah, I’m actually a superhero,” Lila brags to her adoring fans.

“You are?!” Alya squeals, “Which one? What’s your name? What are your powers?”

“My name is Vulpina, I have like every power, strength, speed, flight,” Lila says with a smug smirk.

“Wow,” Alya breathes out, “What’s your theme?”

Lila looks at Alya confused for a second, “Theme?”

“Like Ladybug and Chat Noir are animals, what’s your theme?”

“Oh, I have this whole fox thing going on!”

Suddenly, there’s a high pitched shriek and the class turns to see Sabrina fall out of her chair and stare at Lila with wide, horrified eyes.

“Fox- eat- die-” Sabrina gasps before passing out.

Half the class look at each other in understanding.

“Worm?” Nathaniel asks.

“Worm,” Juleka confirms, much to the other half of the class’s confusion.

The two pick her up and walk out the door - hopefully to bring her to the nurse’s office.

“What just happened?” Mylene asks.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Marinette says.

* * *

  
  


Sabrina wakes up to an… interesting sight. What seems like all of the art club - plus a few others just standing around her. 

Her brain is still processing her other life - her life as a worm. Her… death. A fox… ate her. She shudders a little that had… not been pleasant. 

“Hey, are you ok?” She hears a boy from another class - Mark? - ask her gently.

“I- a fox- ate me,” She chokes out before breaking down. Though it was a lifetime ago, she can remember the pain clearly.

“I get it,” Alya smiles sympathetically, “A pigeon got me.”

“Some kids smashed me,” Juleka adds.

“I- how do you deal with it?” Sabrina sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> join the discord server (I am The EVIL W O R M): https://discord.gg/Q4b48Dc


End file.
